


Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been Doing Just Fine

by loveisallyouneed21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Feelings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21
Summary: What happens when David and Patrick leave Café Tropical after Patrick’s surprise party and subsequent coming out to his parents.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been Doing Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers

When David and Patrick return to the apartment, David goes to the kitchen to put on the kettle and make some tea. Patrick sits down on the couch and stares at the unlit fireplace. David approaches Patrick and places the teacups on the coffee table before sitting next to him. David places his hand gently between Patrick’s shoulder blades to alert Patrick of his presence. 

“Do you want to talk about what’s going on?” David asks quietly. 

Patrick turns slightly to face David and nods his head. They sit in silence while a look of overwhelming frustration slowly takes over Patrick’s face. David reaches his other hand up to Patrick’s face so he can smooth out the creases on his forehead. 

“Take as much time as you need honey.” David reassures, knowing how upset Patrick can get when he can’t articulate what he is thinking or feeling. 

Patrick lets out an agitated sigh, “There is just so much racing through my head and I don’t even know where to start.” 

David nods and waits patiently. It might take Patrick longer then he’d like, but he eventually starts talking. 

“I just can’t believe they know. They know I’m gay. I mean they know.” Patrick emphasizes. He pauses to gather his thoughts again. “I just. I just kept waiting all night for them to treat me differently, but they didn’t.” Patrick says baffled. “I mean these are the people that have known me my entire life and then they hear this new information about me and yet the whole night they continued to treat me the same way they have my entire life.” 

David rubs Patrick’s back and says, “Yeah, because they love you. And nothing you said tonight is going to change their love for you. You are still the same person they have always loved.”

Patrick chokes up a little and murmurs, “Yeah, I almost lost it completely when they said they loved me.” 

David leans in and presses a kiss to Patrick’s temple before whispering, “Coming out can be very emotional.” 

Patrick nods and rushes to say, “Yeah. I mean I always used the excuse that they live far away and that this was something I wanted to tell them in person, which is true, but there were plenty of opportunities where I could’ve seen them in person, but I kept avoiding them because I was scared. I knew my parents are good people, I was fairly certain they would be accepting and yet I was still afraid that telling them could change everything.” 

David pulls Patrick in to rest on his chest. They sit together, Patrick enjoying being held. As the minutes pass, tears start slowly falling down Patrick’s face. 

David starts worrying as Patrick rarely cries. David tightens his hold on Patrick and asks, “Are you okay?” 

Patrick gasps, “Yeah I’m okay. If anything I feel kind of relieved like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I’m happy they know.” 

David processes this before responding, “Mm okay. I was just worried because you are crying,” 

Patrick lets out a wet laugh before saying, “Yeah, I just think the emotional weight of the day has finally caught up to me, if that makes sense. It’s just been a really emotionally heavy day, you know.” 

David whispers, “I know” before kissing Patrick’s head. He continues, “I hope you know how proud of you I am. What you did today takes a lot of courage.” 

Patrick scoffs, “I’m a coward. I waited over a year. And in the end they already knew I was gay and were fine with it before I said anything. I wasn’t actually coming out to them.” 

David quickly sits them up and turns Patrick around to face him. “Patrick Brewer, don’t you dare diminish what you did today. You didn’t know that your parents knew. You didn’t know that they were okay with it. Your coming out experience is just as valid as everyone else’s. It was a scary thing to do and you were incredibly brave.” 

The intensity in David’s eyes and the impact of his words make Patrick cry even harder. He chokes out thanks before collapsing into David and tucking his face into David’s neck where he continues sobbing.

As Patrick ‘s breathing slowly returns to normal and his tears disappear, he pulls back to look David in the eyes. 

Patrick smiles tentatively at David and says, “Thank you for making this happen. When we first started dating, I didn’t care what anyone in Schitt’s Creek thought because I barely knew them. But my parents, who have played such an important role in my life, I was scared to tell them. And if you hadn’t invited them here who knows how long it would’ve taken me to tell them, another year? I really do feel better knowing that they know, so thank you.” 

David smiles warmly at Patrick and pulls him in for a sweet kiss, just like he did on their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I know many people identified with how Patrick felt in regards to coming out to his parents. I was very emotional the entire episode as I noticed so many parallels between Patrick’s coming out experience and my own. I felt like I had to write this; I wrote this for me.


End file.
